Curl discovery
by Ordinary October
Summary: Lukas and Mathias held a small movie night for two, watching the american movie Frozen. One thing leads to another and the Dane discovers the power of the little curl on the side of Lukas's head.


Lucas sat on the couch almost perfectly poised, staring at the TV across the room completely immersed with American film. Mathias sat a foot away from him, feet crossed and rested on the coffee table in front of him, arms behind his head eyeing the screen.

They had been given the American movie Frozen by Alfred who claimed it to be the best movie in the whole world. Mathias, intrigued that a Danish man portrayed major contribution in making the film was determined to see it for himself. Since Norway had nothing better to do and was told there were trolls included, he joined the Dane.

Mathias shifted in his seat and turned his head toward Lucas "Alfred said the plot for this movie was created by a Danish man." He shot Lucas a cocky smile that crinkled his eyes.

"Hm." Lucas paid him zero attention as he reached for the remote once again.

"How many times are you going to replay this part?" Mathias whined as he rolled his eyes. They were approaching the 5th time Lucas replayed the troll song "True Love."

"I like it." Said the Norwegian eyes glued to the screen, face leaving no trace of expression.

"You just like it because of the silly trolls." Lucas nodded in reply, eyes still fixated on the television before him.

Mathias chuckled and closed his eyes, listening to the musical across the room. As the song finished once again, it was replayed once again. Mathias sighed and relaxed his body deeper into the couch growing drowsy over the boredom of the repetition.

"So he's a bit of a fixer-upper~" Mathias's eyes shot open as her heard the soft melody come from the Norwegian's mouth, in gentle whispered voice, that was sweet and calming. Not anything he would ever expect from Lucas.

He froze and looked over, refraining from starling him and interrupting this world wonder. Mathias had never heard Lucas sing, he barely even talks and he gets the pleasure to hear him sing?

Lucas sat there, still caught up in the animation before him, singing lightly along, lyrics unknowingly rolling off his tongue. Mathias was awestruck, not ever had he seen his friend act so "out of character", he was breathless not wanting this moment to end. Lucas was so passionate about this small scene that Mathias found it extremely adorable.

As Lucas's hand reached for the remote once again his hand collided with another, quickly alarmed he turned toward the gentle touch that had grasped his hand. His eyes fell on the face of a smiling Dane, grinning from ear to ear. Lucas was hit with a wave of embarrassment, although his expression hid it, Mathias could point out the small hint of pink lingering on his ears.

With his free hand Mathias grabbed the remote, paused the movie and threw the device out of reach.

"What are you doing." Lucas shot back bewildered but Mathias's grip only got tighter around his wrist. Mathias jerked Lucas's body forward causing him to fall right into his arms. As his smaller body came in contact with his, he spread his arms out taking Lucas into a large bear hug.

Lucas's body squirmed above his, as he threatened to strangle the Dane. As much as he struggled to free himself, Mathias's hold only got stronger.

Mathias's booming laugh filled the room as he teasingly held the Norwegian's body closer to his, squeezing him tight. He gently reached a hand up to Lucas's light blond hair and ruffled through it, playfully messing it up. Just then he heard an audible moan above him. They both froze. Norway's cheeks only got darker, expression failing to hide his embarrassment and pleasure.

His hand had grasped Lucas's curl.

The Dane questionably sat up, one hand remaining in his hair and one around his waist. Lucas broke eye contact and tried to turn his head away from Mathias. He sat there completely flustered as he straddled the larger nation.

"Eh, Nor... Are you feeling well? Your face is all red." Mathias asked completely oblivious to were his hand was positioned in Lucas's hair. He brought their faces closer trying to peer into his face, studying this foreign expression. This only caused a tighter pull on the gravity defining curl, tugging it down with more force.

"Ah-urgh, uh." Lucas let out muffled groans, trying to conceal the sensation that sent chills down his spine.

"Den, s-stop." Lucas attempted to twist his body away from Mathias, avoiding any arousal.

"Hey, Norge, seriously... What's wrong?" Mathias unknowingly tugged the sensitive curl again, causing Lucas to shoot up and dig his hips more so into Mathias's. Mathias's eyes widened, bewildered by the fact the guy who barely exposes any expression is completely vulnerable above him, showing every expression his brain lacked memory of.

Once Mathias's brain finally could process the situation he flipped their bodies over, straddling the slightly smaller nation, crashing their lips together.

Lucas clung to the back of Mathias's shirt in an attempt to close the space between them. Mathias still grasping the curl, he generously stroked his head, rubbing the curl more and more with each movement. Lucas arched his back producing moans under Mathias's lips in reaction.

"Man... You're-...You're freaking adorable!" Mathias laughed over Lucas, admiring his vulnerable state, troubled expression and lustful sounds.

"Shut up... It's your fault..."

"What? Is it my dashing good looks? Or my breathtaking voice?" Mathias grinned to his self, feeling triumphed.

"No."

"Huh? Then what?" Lucas broke eye contact, ears redding.

"Common Norge. What is it?"

"Your damn hand. My... curl."

"What? This thing?" Mathias dumbly tugged and the curl and ran his fingers down it, twisting the ends as he let go. In response he revived a muffled moan below him and hands clutching to his shirt.

"S-stop."

Mathias stared at the personification below him, taking in his being, studying his expressions at that very moment. Those emotions of embarrassment, mixed with lust and shame. "Alright, if it makes ya so uncomfortable." Mathias relaxed himself, sitting himself right on top of the bulge forming in his companion's pants.

Flustered, he shot up not expecting his partner to be so aroused by just the stroke of a single strand of hair. "Uh Norge, uhhh..."

"You damn idiot." Lucas covered his expression with his arms, most likely hiding one of embarrassment. "joss ahhke air ooufh et." He muffled through his arms.

"What?" Mathias leaned closer into Lucas's face, opening up his folded arms revealing a unsurprisingly flustered Norwegian.

"Just take care of it!" He admitted still uncomfortably aroused by his partner above him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mathias turned his head questionably, truthfully not picking up on the hints flying right over his head.

"You damn senseless Dane, what do you think i mean?" Lucas leaned in closer to Mathias, grabbed his collar and pulled him down so their faces could meet. "Take care of it." As he spoke he rolled his hips into Mathias's, so he could come in contact with the still present pitched tent.

"Oh." A bright flush quickly filled the danish man's cheeks as realization washed over him. "Do i have to do everything myself..? Dense idiot." With those last few words Lucas took control, colliding their lips together waking the Dane up from his day dream.

~Time skip through the frick frack~

Both of the nations cradled each other on the couch, breathing still, enjoying each other's presence. Lucas laid in between the couch and Mathias, whose arm provided a pillow. Mathias laid on the edge of the couch, hugging the Norwegian under the thin blanket.

Mathias spoke up, not opening his eyes. "You really liked that song didn't you?"

Lucas turned his head toward him replying. "Yeah."

"Heh, your singing was really cute." Mathias opened one eye to peer at the smaller nation's expression. Instead he received a pillow to face and Lucas turning his body toward the couch, leaving Mathias's tight hold.

"Aw common Norge." Mathias wrapped his arms around Lucas's body, dragging it closer to his. He dug his face in the back if his neck, breathing in the scent of his soft light hair. After a while Lucas relaxed into his touch and fell into his body as he closed his eyes. The Dane smirked and held him closer, snuggling up to his head.

~the end~

-extra

Even footsteps came from the stairs, making their way to the kitchen next to the living room. Berwald opened the pantry and prepared morning coffee for the Nordic house hold.

Walking past the door frame leading into the living room he could see Mathias's hair peek up, over the side of the couch. The Swede sighed. 'Mathias probably got drunk again, passed out on the couch and left a mess on the coffee table.'

Berwald reluctantly headed into the living room, reading to clean up whatever mess the Danish man left today. Approaching the couch he noticed a trail of clothes, not just Mathias... But.. He walked closer to the couch peaking over with curiosity. The Dane was sleeping soundly clinging to Lucas's body, wrapping it up in a big hug.

Both sleep soundly. Naked. Sharing the thin blanket. The Swede only sighed as he shut off the tv and folded the clothes covering the floor.

He crossed the room and draped a bigger and less revealing blanket over the two as he left the room and proceeded to pour his coffee. Mathias slowly lifted his head and blinked away his drowsy sleep. Glancing around the room noticing the new blanket over him and clothes folded he propped his body up to face the kitchen. He looked over to notice Berwald staring at him from across the room.

"Yo swede. Thanks." Mathias gave him a small solute, Berwald only nodded his head and sipped his coffee.

The youngest nation of the Nordics lazily came walking into the room, rubbing his eyes. Noticing the men spooning on the couch and the clothes beside them he let out a loud shriek startling Lucas awake, everyone turned their heads toward the erupt scream.

Completely flustered, Emil stood before the couch staring down at them wide-eyed, in awe, never breaking his gaze.

Lucas just said blankly "good mornin' brother."

**Hope you enjoyed it! My first DenNor, i realize after more time involved in the Hetalia fandom that Norway does not have an ****erogenous**** zone in his curl alike the Italy bros, sorry about that i just haven't had the heart to delete this fanfic. It was my first and people seem to like it. (sorry for it's cheesiness and such, i edited it a bit to make it less cringe worthy...)**

**Also! Thanks to the reviewers helping me out a while ago, i would PM you but it's been like a year since you reviewed and back then i had little to no knowledge on how to work at all. Sorry about that. **

**But thank you for all the reviews and favorites, i really appreciate it.**


End file.
